


still with the night

by peanutallergy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, everything is kinda vague sorry, lapslock, look soonyoung loves jihoon but jihoons got some stuff to work out on his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutallergy/pseuds/peanutallergy
Summary: jihoon is in front of him but still so far beyond his reach





	still with the night

soonyoung opens his eyes to darkness. the night is silent besides the constant ticking of the clock on his bedside table. letting his eyes adjust, he turns his head to see the faint glow of the clock hands, indicating it was just past three in the morning. he rolls to his side and makes out the empty space next to him, with no sign of the person who had fallen asleep there hours ago. furrowing his brow, he sits up and looks around his apartment. to his far left, there is a soft light streaming through the window, next to the door. slowly, he gets out of bed and pads towards the door, out to the balcony.

as expected, jihoon is standing there with his back to him, presumably staring out at the distant stars in the sky, or the fluorescent glow of the streets below. he’s wearing nothing but boxers and soonyoung wonders how he isn’t shivering in the cool night air.

“jihoon?“

the man doesn’t seem fazed by soonyoungs presence, turning his head and sparing him a glance of acknowledgement before he turns back again, hands gently gripping the balcony railing. soonyoung takes this as an ok to step forward and moves close to jihoon until he can make out the tangled strands of his short hair and the small, purple marks scattered across his shoulders

soonyoung thinks back to earlier that night, when he had the younger writhing underneath him, eyes shut and moaning like a symphony in his ears. he remembers nails raking down his back as he licked and sucked at jihoons soft skin.

jihoons skin is glowing in the moonlight and soonyoung cant stop himself from staring because he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life. he moves closer, winding his arms around jihoons waist, pressing a light kiss to his bare shoulder. he feels jihoon tense, breath hitching but he soon relaxes under soonyoungs touch, his warm hands inviting in the chill of the night. they stay like this for a while, just soonyoung holding him in silence before the cold night gets too much and soonyoung pulls away, moving to face jihoon, placing a hand on the younger's cheek.

“come back to bed?“

jihoon pauses, lifting his head but not quite looking at soonyoung as he answers

“… yeah, okay“

jihoon lets soonyoung silently lead him by the hand, back inside and into the bed. their hands stay linked as they pull the covers over themselves. they lay down facing each other, and jihoon lets out a gentle sigh as he closes his eyes.

he feels the fatigue starting to weigh him down, but soonyoung doesn't fall asleep just yet because he is once again caught up in jihoon; drinking in his long eyelashes, the gentle curve of his brows and the shape of his lips, his small hands and the way they seem to fit perfectly with his own. he wonders how much sleep the younger had been getting recently with the dark circles under his eyes, and if he was skipping meals, realizing that his body felt thinner than before in his arms earlier.

something aches in his heart and he wants nothing more but to hold jihoon close, run his fingers through his hair and kiss all his worries away, make all of his pain disappear. but he cant because he knows

he knows that's not how it works

‘jihoon?’ soonyoung waits for a response, an indication that the man heard him. _silence_. he repeats jihoon's name once more but all he hears in return are steady, quiet breaths. he closes his eyes, grips jihoon's hand a little bit tighter and lowers his voice to a mere whisper, letting out the words he’s been keeping in for far too long

‘I love you’

he takes one last look at jihoons face before the need for sleep overcomes him.

 

* * *

 

 

when he wakes up, jihoon is gone and all soonyoung can do is hope he comes back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading pals <3


End file.
